transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Note: 'Unaffiliated' characters are no longer allowed. Please pick one of the available factions. Transformers 2005 has four major factions available for application. The factions are not restricted by species, although odd combinations (a human Decepticon or a Quintesson Junkion) will take extremely thorough justification. Most of the available factions have an established faction head. There are also common goals and guidelines for RP within a particular faction. To find out more, see the following applicable file(s): Autobots The Autobots are a military group devoted to defending their planet, and the innocents of other worlds, including Earth, from the would-be conquest of the Decepticons. For millions of years they were the underdogs of the war, barely holding their ground through sheer temerity and perseverance. In the aftermath of Unicron's attack in 2005, they were able to take advantage of the confusion on Cybertron to reclaim most of the planet, and now oppose the Decepticons on roughly equal footing. The Autobots are also allied with the government of Earth, and many of them consider the Terran planet a second home. Decepticons The Decepticons are a Cybertronian faction known largely their amoral views of the universe around them, and the great atrocities they've inflicted upon it. They consider themselves the ultimate form of life in existence and believe it to be their Manifest Destiny to unite the races of the Universe under their rule. Once this is accomplished, the galaxy will become a single entity of unimaginable power, greater even than Unicron or the entire Quintesson Empire. Consequently, all sentient races shall benefit...and the goal of ensuring Cybertron's complete and total security from any threats will be accomplished. While fearsome and even brutal tactics are used by the Decepticons, they see it as the ends justifying the means. The successful uniting of the galaxy under the Decepticon Banner is the foremost concern of the faction...all else is secondary to that. Junkions The Junkions are from the planet of Junk, which was found during the year 2005 by several Autobots. They are offshoots of Transformers, and have been so for over ten million years. Their transformable bodies are essentially made up of junk. This has the disadvantage of being made of an array of substandard, haphazard, and technologically inferior parts. The advantage is many redundant systems, and the ability to jury-rig themselves with a minimum of spare parts. Junkion culture has been greatly influenced by television transmissions they picked up from Earth. Many of what they say are direct quotes from television, movies, or music. Note, however, that Junkions do NOT have to speak in television quotes. They are perfectly capable of speaking normally. Each Junkion is different in this regard. Junkions are loosely allied with the Humans and Autobots, although they do not always agree on everything. They are, however, enemies to the Decepticons. Earth Defense Command The Earth Defense Command is the Terrans' first line of defense against outside threats. It stands for freedom for all humans and the common defense of Earth. This often calls for a response to threats by the Transformers. The humans are becoming more adept at handling Transformer aggression towards the Earth, allowing them to retake control of their planet. Through adapted Cybertronian technology, the warriors of the EDC are seeing the light at the end of the tunnel in this war and are becoming major players in the drama on Earth. Minor Factions *Protectorate of Nations *Assembly of Worlds *Concurrence Back to Theme